


Take me back to the start

by HaveAnExBestFriend



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5193089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaveAnExBestFriend/pseuds/HaveAnExBestFriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobin has the chance of finally being with Alex... But, no one said it would be easy,and of course no one said time traveling was the best choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"I do"

How could two words break your heart? I felt a hand in my shoulder and Lauren gave me a reassuring look. I smiled to her and soon every one started cheering at the new just married couple while they walked towards the coast.

I walked back to the hotel where we were all staying at, avoiding very one who wanted to talk to me in that moment. I arrived and as soon as I entered to the elevator and I was alone, tears started running down my face.

Suddenly, a guy came running and went inside before the doors were closed.

"Wow, that was close right?" He said with a big smile and reached out to my hand "My name is Carlos, you must be Tobin Heath"

"Amm... Yeah, that's me. How do you know my name?" I asked when we finished shaking hands.

"I've been following you for a long long time... Just kidding!" Now he laughed, maybe about his joke, maybe about my confused face. "You are a famous soccer player and are here for Alex Morgan's wedding, aren't you?"

Great, the las thing I needed was someone reminding me about Alex getting married.

"Yeah, the wedding" I said with a fake smile, praying for the elevator to arrive soon to my floor.

"If it makes you feel better, I think you both would make a lovely couple?"I started coughing and then laughing, a little annoyed about his comment.

"What are you talking about? You are just another obsessed fan" Finally the elevator's doors opened and I walked out, but stoped in my tracks when he talked again.

"I'm not a fan. I'm here to help you"

"Really? Oh, and what do you think I need help for, dude?" He walked towards me slowly.

"I have an offer for you. What if I tell you that you can change all of this? I mean, the wedding, Alex being with Servando... What if you could go back to the past?"

"I'd say that you are crazy and probably drunk, and if you don't leave me right now, I'll call security"

"Tobin, it's not a joke... Give me a chance, let me show you something and if you are not conviced, I'll leave you alone"

I stood there thinking about it, and why was I freaking thinking about it?! He was a good looking guy, and he looked pretty sober, but, time traveling? That was... insane.

"Just one chance" I said with a straight face and with a smile, he pulled out of his jacket a little cristal ball and gave it to me.

"I want you to look at it"

"Are you kidding me?"

"You said one chance. Trust me and do it" With a sigh I took the ball with my hands and put all my attencion on it.

After a few seconds, I started to see something; two silouehts in a room, a guy and a woman. It seemed like they were arguing about something and he was very mad. It was dark, but soon I recognized the two of them; Alex and Servando. I kept watching with a frown and suddenly, Servando raised his hand and slapped Alex's face, almost making her fall. I was so angry and I felt tears in my eyes again. The scene started fading away slowly and Carlos took his cristal ball back.

"What... what the hell was that?" I asked still in shock.

"That, believe it or not, was the future"

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

"The... future? No no no... This... This is a joke right? How can.... how..." I started to panic.

"Okay wait!! Calm down okay?"

"Really? Calm down? I just saw my best friend being hit by her husband in a cristal ball!! And... I don't know how can that be possible!"

"You said you'd give me a chance and I showed you... Now you believe me?"

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes trying to calm myself down.

"Okay, fine... Let's say it's truth. And that somehow you showed me the future and that I have a real chance of changing that. How... how can I do that?" He smiled satisfied.

"Well, you just have to ask for it. There are some rules you have to follow though, but if you want, I'll give you time to think about it" I nodded still thinking trying to take it all in "I'll be back later, when you are in your room so you can give your answer. You should go to the party, you're best friend is wondering where you are and soon she will be a little bit angry about your absence"

"What? You saw that in your cristal ball too?"

"No, actually in my mind... but if you want I can show..."

"No!  No, I don't want you to show me anything else. I'm fine" I stepped inside the elevator "See you later, I guess"

"See ya, Tobin"

The elevator's doors closed and I ran a hand through my hair. What the hell was happening?!

 

 

I walked between all the people looking for a place to sit by myself and trying to avoid all my annoying and drunk friends (Kelley specifically). Every one was dancing and I could tell the alcohol was starting to do a good effect in them. I found a bench far enough from the dance floor and sat down.

I took my cellphone and thought about calling Perry for some advice. _Really? Who is going to believe you?_

 

"Damn!" I groaned, not knowing what to do.

"Well, you finally showed up!" My heart started beating so fast that I thought it might go out of my chest as she sat down by my side.

"Oh... I... Hi Lex"

"Are you okay?" She had a concerned look in her beautiful blue eyes and I felt bad about it.

"Yeah... I'm fine... Just a little bit tired but it's nothing. You should be dancing though, not worring about me; it's your party"

"Well, I wanted to check on my best friend" She said taking my hands between hers "Thanks for being here Tobs"

"Well, it was hard with my tight shedule, but I had a little space, ya know?" She giggled and nudged me with her shoulder.

"What an honor having the great Tobin Heath here tonight then!" We laughed and then she hugged me, I placed my shaky hands in her waist, pulling her a little bit closer. "I love you Tobs"

I felt her lips placing a short kiss on my cheek (too short if you ask me) and she smiled to me before starting to walk away; suddenly I stood up and held her hand.

"Alex... If you... If you ever need something like... talk to someoneoe have any problem... just let me know okay?"

"It's not like we are not going to see eachother again Tobin" Oh God, that beautiful smile

"Yeah, I know... But I want you to know that I'll always be there for you"

"I know Tobs, you will always be my best friend" _Best friend_

And with those words, she walked away. I closed my eyes and remembered the sensation of her lips on my skin, her smile, her stunning blue eyes, she in that dress... 

I almost ran to my hotel room in that moment, I had make my decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading! I know is a short chapter but I hope you like it. What do you think? :)


	3. Chapter 3

1:30 am. I checked my phone for the third time and started laughing.

"Come on, it was just a joke... Time traveling? Sure"I closed my eyes trying to sleep, when someone knocked at the door. "Damn"

I stood up and when I opened, I saw Carlos standing there, with a box in his hands.

"Hey, sorry, I fell asleep" He walked inside the room and I closed the door watching him, confused again. Perhaps it was truth.

"You... fell asleep?"

"Yeah! What did you think? That I was a kind of vampire who doesn't sleep?"

"Ammm... No..."

"Don't even answer" He opened the box in my bed and pulled out a book... a really big book " Ok, well, this is for you... It's about everything you should know, rules, consecuences, etc."

"Wait... I haven't answer yet!"

"Oh, don't worry, I saved that part for you... I already knew it"

"Of course you did" I mumbled and took the book "Do I have to read it?"

"Nah, actually I will just tell you the basic rules so you don't have to waste your time on it, is that okay?"

"Yeah... Sure"

"Fine, first rule" He started pacing back and fort in the room with a straight face "This is the most important thing you have to remember: You can't say anything to anyone, not here, not in the past, is it clear?" I nodded and he did it too "All right, second: You have to be careful with your actions, sometimes is hard to go back again, so just... be careful. And, the third one..." He stopped in front of me with a serious frown " Do-not-die"

"What?"

"Don't die"

"Yeah, I heard you... but... why? Well, it's not like I planed on dying, but..."

"If you die in the past, you won't exist in the future, that is the only thing that I can't fix" 

"Oh..."

"Any other question?" I started to think about some doubt and he interrupted me "Great! Then, it's done" He made his way to the door and I almost don't react.

"Wait! Done? And... what next?"

"Oh, tomorrow morning you will be back in the past when you wake up"

"And what about all the rules? Aren't there some other things that I should know?"

"Nah, don't worry. All those rules are for stupid, really stupid people who makes incredible stupid things, and honestly I don't think you are that kind of person. You'll be fine"

"Okay... Thanks then"

"Oh, and.. one last thing; nothing will be like you remember it was, you won't know the same people that you knew. Everything will be completely different"

"Oh... Okay" I sighed and scratched the back of my neck nervous as I saw him walking out of the room.

 

I took my phone and stared at it for like 5 minutes; I couldn't say anything to anyone, not goodbye, nothing... I didn't know if I was going to see my friends again and the only thing I could do in that moment was pray for everything to be fine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter, is short but I'll post another one soon :) Thanks for reading.

"Tobin, wake up!!" 

I opened my eyes slowly and sat down inmmediatly in the bed when I realized that I was not in my hotel room; _Blue walls, a soccer ball pillow, a Barcelona FC poster on the door?_

"Jesus Christ!" The door opened abruptly and a girl entered to the room, throwing a hoodie in my head

"Get your lazy ass off of that bed in this moment Tobin Heath!"

"Wha... Perry?"

"Duh, who else? Santa Clouse?" She looked at me with a straight face and with her arms in each side of her waist.

"Uh... Sorry... I had a weird dream"

"Yeah, whatever. Get up now, you're going to be late dude" And with that she went out of the room... of _my_ room.

"Late?" 

\------------------------------------------------

 

I went down stairs looking around carefully. This can't be happening.

"Hey! Move on! " I jumped and almost fall of the stairs when a guy passed by me running.

"Jeff?"

He didn't listen to me and I kept walking until I entered to the kitchen, where I found my mother cooking and Jeff taking pictures of everything around the house.

"Uh... Mom?" She looked at my and smiled warmly.

"Oh Tobs, you're awake" She gave me a crashing - bones hug and a kissed my forehead "Your dad it's going to be here soon to give you a ride, I'll ask Jeff to put your bags in the car"

"Hey, why me?!" Jeff stopped taking pictures and put his camera in the breakfast bar.

"Because you love your sister, and you have to do a nice thing for her before she leaves again"

"Leave again?" They stared at me with a confused look in their faces "I... Sorry... I woke up a little bit disoriented this morning... I got up too fast I think... Where... where am I going?"

"What kind of question is that Tobin?" A voice said behind me and when I turned around I saw Katie " You are going to college"

"Yeah, and talking about that... UNC was great Tobin!" My brother grabbed my shoulders " Why would you want to leave UNC and go to Cal instead?! You can still change your mind!"

"Cal?"

"Jeffrey, stop it. If she wants to go to Cal, then she will. And she can't change her mind one day before her first day of classes"

"But, mom! UNC it's way better... They have this great view and I could go to visit her and take pictures and..."

 

_I am going to Cal? Not UNC? Oh what have I done!_

 

"Tobin... Tobin!!"  
"What, what?"

"Jesus, what's going on with you today? I told you that my father is here" Perry went out of the house and I supposed I had to go behind her.

"Hey Tobin, are you ready?" My father greeted me with a hug.

"Amm... Yeah, sure"

"Jeff put all your stuff in the car already" My mom hugged me again, perhaps tighter than before "I'll miss you so much. Take care of yourself, okay?" I nodded and turned around to say goodbye to my siblings.

"Mom, it's not like it was the first time she leaves the house" Katie said giggling and hugged me too, before Perry did the same.

"See you around Tobs!" Jeff gave me a high - five and I got in the car.

 

\-------------------------------------------------

 

The ride was quiet, I think I fell asleep as soon as my father started driving, wich was such a better idea than think about all the crazy stuff that was happening. I was already wake up when we arrived to Cal; I had been there a few times in the past (or it was the future) when UNC had played agains Cal, so it wasn't that different for me.

"You need help with your stuff?"

"No thanks dad, I'll be fine"

"A'right... Good luck then" He hugged me (again) and said goodbye, getting in the car and leaving me by myself on the entrace of the campus.

I sighed, and took my phone out to check the time, but in the only thing that my mind and eyes focused on was the picture of Alex and I that I had in the background, wich make me remember the real reason I was there. I smiled slightly and grabbed my stuff to make my way to the dorms.

_I really hope this works_

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about not posting this sooner! College Is really taking almost all my time! But I promise I'll try to post next chapter sooner... thanks for reading :) let me know what you think please.

“Uhmm… Hello? “I finally found my room and when I entered to it, the only thing that I saw was a mess… A pizza box in the floor and beer cans, along with clothes and…

  
“Helloooou!!!”

  
“Jesus Christ!” I jumped back, tripped with a box and fell to the floor, landing in my bags.

  
“Oh my God… I’m… sorry” The girl in front of me apologized, laughing so hard she could barely talk and offered me a hand “I didn’t mean to scare you like that… Oh, it was soooo funny!”

  
“Yeah, it was funny… uhmm…”

  
“Oh, Nikky… My name is Nikky… And you must be… Toby!!” She pointed at me and jumped, laughing again… clearly drunk.

  
“Uh, I’m Tobinnn… And don’t you think it’s a little bit early to be like… you know… drunk?”

  
“Oh Toby! It’s never early to drink, think about it in this way” She hugged me by the shoulders and looked to the ceiling extending a hand, pretending to look beyond “In some place, in this world is late at night, so in that place is not late to drink, but it’s the same moment that we are living; in conlusion, if it’s not late there, it’s not late here”

 

“All right… so… That’s an interesting theory”

  
“It is, isn’t it?” She took a beer and gave it to me “Now, drink with me!”

  
“If you don’t mind, I would like to settle down my things, take a shower and then walk around the campus, to… you know, give it a look.”

  
“Oh, yeah, that’s totally fine… In fact, I would love to give you a tour all around the place”

  
In that moment I realized that finding Alex would not be my only problem there… 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

“…And over there you can see the library, but honestly you don’t look like the kind of girl who likes to go to that place”

  
Nikky was now a little bit sober, so finally she was not screaming and jumping around me all the time.

  
“Oh!” She stopped abruptly causing me to almost hit her back “But I bet you will love to be in _that_ place”

I followed her gaze and saw the football pitch.

“Alex…” I whispered to myself

“What?”

“Huh?”

“You know her?”

“Know who?” Nikky was looking at me with an amused frown.

“Alex... You said Alex”

“What? No… I didn’t”

“Hell you did, Toby!”

“What? No!” She started walking towards the pitch, there were a lot of girls playing so I assumed they were training, which meant that Alex probably would be there “Hey, wait! And don’t call me Toby!”

I reached her in the stands and we sat there to watch the game.

“So, aren’t you going?”

“Where?”

“Down there… To talk with the coach so you can play soccer” _Did I really suppose to play soccer in Cal?_ “I… I assumed you played soccer because I kind of saw some soccer things in your stuff while you were in the shower… I wasn’t spying I swear! But I figured…

“Stop Nikky" _God, this girl it's going to make me crazy_ "It’s okay… I do play soccer… but I’m not sure about playing here…”

“Oh, why? Does it have something to do with Alex?”

  
“No! I already told you I don’t know any Alex… You heard wrong”

  
“Fine… I'll pretend I believe you” I rolled my eyes, but she didn’t seemed to notice “You should totally go, I’ve been told the coach is a great guy and the captain Alex is always glad to have new midfielders in the team, since she is a forward”

“I don’t know…”

  
“Oh! There she is! Number 13th with a pink headband in her head, that’s Alex Morgan… The girl you say you don’t know”

  
And she was right… There she was… The youngest version of Alex Morgan, beautiful and perfect as always… My heart was racing and I couldn’t help but smile like a fool, even though she was at the other side of the pitch, I would recognize her in a crowd.

  
“Uhmm… Dude, Toby? Are you okay?” I nodded still speechless.

  
“I… I think I’m going to… talk with the coach… I’ll be right back”

It took all my willpower not to run towards Alex once I was walking on the pitch; I took a deep breath and tapped the coach’s shoulder.

 

“Uhmm… Hi, good afternoon”

  
“Hi! How are you?” He shook my hand with enthusiasm and a big smile.

  
“I’m fine thanks… I’m new here and…”

  
“And you would like to play soccer I guess”

  
“Yeah, that’s exactly what I was about to say” I chuckled and he gave me a palm in my shoulder.

  
“We are always glad to have new players here. You must do tryouts and a few things first so I can evaluate you” He pulled out his cellphone and started writting down “So, what’s your name, kid?”

  
“I’m Tobin Heath”

  
“What?” His eyes were suddenly on mine and I took a step back. “Are you Tobin Heath?”

 

“Yeah… yeah Sr.”

  
“Oh my God, I’m sorry I didn’t recognize you! We already knew you were coming but no one told me when!”

  
“You… knew?”

  
“Of course! The big news about a USWNT’s player coming here to Cal had been all around the campus, and let me tell you we are so glad that you are here”

“Well… thank you”

  
“Forget about tryouts and everything, I’ve seen you play and you are totally on the team. Now let me introduce you to the captain” He blew his whistle twice and all the girls stopped playing “Training it’s over for today! Remember we play against Stanford on Friday so I’ll see you then... Alex! Come here, I want you to meet someone.”

  
My heart skipped a beat when Alex smiled and started making her way to us… to me.

  
“What’s up coach?” Our eyes met and I froze.

  
“Alex, I want you to meet…”

  
“Tobin Heath, right? She extended his hand to greet mine and I shook it slowly.

  
“Yeah… That’s… that’s me…”

  
“Nice to finally meet you. I’m Alex Morgan”

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about this short chapter and about being absent again, college's fault :( but I'll do my best to post another chapter this week. Thanks for reading, what do you think should happen next?

“Nice to finally meet you. I’m Alex Morgan”

I had a dejavu in that moment, remembering the first day that I met Alex on camp, the day I knew she was going to mean something big for me... and she had said the exact same thing.

"Well, now you know eachother, Alex, why don't you show Tobin the place, so you can talk about practice schedules and that kind of stuff? Of course, if you are okay with that Tobin"

"Uhmm... actually I..." I turned to the stands looking for Nikky but she was no longer there "I would love to"

The coach laughed at loud (maybe too loud) and grinned at me

"That's amazing! I'll see you later girls" And with that he walked away... still laughing.

Was he really Alex's coach when she was in Cal? I was pretty sure I would remember Alex talking about him and, if I was her, I would totally had talked about my crazy soccer coach in college. It wasn't like it was an important thing but, for a moment I remembered what Carlos had said about everything being different in this past (now present) time. What if everything turned out wrong and for some reason Alex didn't ended up in the National Team all because of me and my selfish feelings? I must been staring at him with a funny face lost in my own mind because Alex's laugh snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Don't worry... he's not crazy, is just excited about your arrive"

"Really?"

"Yeah, since we were told about you coming here, we have been talking non stop about it; not in a scary way, is just, you are a great player"

"Oh well, thanks... You are such a great player too"

"Thanks Tobin" She smiled sweetly to me and then started walking "But I doubt you've ever seen me play"

 _Of course you haven't seen her play, you fooI!_ I should have mentally slapped myself for my stupid comment, but in that moment all that I could think about was Alex's smile... and Alex's eyes... and about following Alex while she was showing me all the campus, even the same places that Nikki had showed me before, but of course, it was different because I had no doubt I could hear Alex's raspy voice all day.

_Tobin Heath, you are so so screwed up._


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is another short chapter, I'm a little bit off of ideas now and I don't know why...

We kept walking and talking for a while and soon it was getting dark.

“I think I’m gonna head back to my dorm now”

“Yeah, it’s okay… I’ll walk you there… If that’s okay with you” She smiled and took out her phone, seeing something that made her smile fade away.

“Uhm… Actually I have to stop by to see a… friend. So I think I better see you tomorrow”

“Are you okay?” She started writing a message with a frown, and then looked at me again.

“Yeah, it’s nothing. Just homework and that stuff” I nodded slowly and sighed.

“Well… See you tomorrow then. Thanks for showing me the…”

“Hello? I told you I’m coming okay? Jesus Christ, Servando” She answered her phone and gave me an “I’m sorry” look before walking away.

 _Servando, right._ I rolled my eyes in disappointment and walked to my dorm with my hands in my pockets.

When I arrived I found Nikki reading in her bed, strangely calmed. I didn’t think she had heard me so I didn’t say anything and walked directly to my bed… until she cleared her throat and which made me stop and look at her.

“Aren’t you going to tell your roommate how did it go?”

“How did _what_ go?”

“Duh, you with Morgan!”

“Oh, nothing, she just showed me some places, because my _roommate_ disappeared without a trace”

“Oh, don’t tell me that you didn’t want to take a walk with her! I hope you have her phone number, though” _Damn, her phone number!_

“Uhm… I”

“You forgot to ask her her phone?”

“Of course not… I… I don’t need her phone number… We were just talking because she is the captain and I want to play, that’s all!”

“Wow, okay Toby… Calm down”

“Don’t!!... Don’t call me Toby” It almost came as a whisper, because honestly, fights with Nikki were not something that I could win, and I knew that for sure, even though we had meet each other hours ago. She kinda reminded me to Kelley.

“Fine… Sorry…”

“Good night, Nikki. It’s fine, it just wasn’t my day”

“Yeah, don’t worry… It’s always difficult at first, I know you miss your friends, but if you need someone to talk, I’m here.  Goodnight Tobin”  

I changed my clothes and when I was about to fall asleep my eyes opened wide suddenly.

_Of course I miss my friends, I miss Kelley and Cheney and A-Rod, but if I’m already on the National Team, so they are!_

I started looking for my phone and I found two things; I did have their phone numbers so now I wasn’t completely alone on this and, the second one… my picture with Alex was gone, and so they were the rest of the pictures that we both had together. 


	8. Chapter 8

“Wha.. wait… what do you mean you are not in the team?”

“Tobin, what kind of joke is this?”

“No, I am not joking Cheney! I am sorry, I just… is complicated”

“What is complicated? Are you drunk?”

“No, Cheney! I’m not drunk!”

“High? Tobin Powell Heath, are you high?”

“Damn, Lauren, no! I am not high or drunk or anything like that!” I sighed and closed my eyes “Look, I can’t explain now, I just needed to talk to someone, and I thought that… I thought that we were together in the team…”

“I had a heart surgery… don’t you remember?” Her voice was sad, and I immediately regretted about asking. “It didn’t work like we wanted to, so I am not able to play soccer anymore”

“God… I am so sorry, Chen. I didn’t know… well, I guess I knew but…”

“Tobin, is okay. I don’t understand what is going on with you right now, but I am still here for you, okay? And I can try to help you” I smiled, she was still looking after me, even when I sounded like the craziest person in the world.

“Well… I have a lot of weird questions…” I started.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“What have I done?” I groaned when I finished talking with Cheney; She didn’t know Kelley O’Hara, she wasn’t playing for the National Team, she had a son, Amy never made it to the team so The New Kids never happened and, Hope Solo was Canada’s goalkeeper.

“Hey, are you okay?” _Oh, not now._

“Hi Alex… yeah, I am fine” She sat by my side in the bench, rubbing her arms.

“Aren’t you cold? Is freezing out here”

“Uh, actually no… but if you are cold, why are you here?” My voice sounded harder than I wanted it to sound, and I saw a quick spark of hurt in her eyes “I mean, you could get sick and that wouldn’t be nice, sorry, I have a lot of things in my head”

“It’s okay, uh, I was actually going to my room, I was saying goodbye to my roommate; well, ex roommate “ She chuckled and stood up.

“Ex roommate?”

“Yeah, she had troubles at home and she couldn’t afford being here anymore, not even with her soccer scholarship, so she’s going back to Canada” I nodded, thoughtful. “You want to come with me? My dorm is closer than yours” She said shyly and I offered her a warm smile with a sigh.

“I don’t know…”

“I have coffee and tea, plus, there is a free bed” She bit her lip, waiting for my answer _; damn, she knows how to get me._ “And we can watch a movie”

“Fine, but only if we watch Harry Potter” I stood up by her side and she tugged my arm pulling me close with a smile.

“You just read my mind”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“I really watched this movie like a thousand times and keep thinking that Hermione and Harry were meant to be” Alex said turning off the TV and putting her hands in the air dramatically.

“I know, right?” I laughed. We were both in her bed with a bowl of popcorn between us, it was dark outside and I looked at the time on my phone.

“I was being serious when I told you about the free bed”

“Uh, I don’t know, I really should go back to my dorm, my roommate has to be waiting for me”

“Oh… well, it’s okay, you’re right” I heard a glimpse of disappointment in her voice and when I turned around to see her, her gaze was glued to her hands in her lap.

“Are you okay?” She nodded slowly.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine; you should go now” Her voice was almost a whisper.

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing is wrong, really” She stood up from her place in her bed and gave me a little smile; then she grabbed my phone and typed something on it “Here, that’s my phone number; let me know when you are at your dorm, okay?”

“Uh… o… okay… thanks”

“You’re welcome, thanks for coming” She said opening the door for me, her blue eyes glued to my eyes; breathing was becoming a problem for me at that point.

“Yeah, sure… anytime. I mean, thank you for inviting me” She chuckled slightly.

I started walking when I heard steps behind me.

“Tobin! Wait…” Alex reached me and handed me a Cal hoodie “Take this, I don’t want you to die frozen”

“Oh… thanks, Lex. Oh, I mean Alex! I’m sorry”

“Lex…” She repeated and then grinned “It’s okay, I like it actually”

“Oh, fine then” She took a step closer and kissed my cheek.

“Goodnight, Tobin”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry because it's been a long time since I posted a new chapter, I am working on this story again and I will do my best now, so I hope you enjoy this chapter and if you have some ideas about what could happen in the next chapter, I would love to know!

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue it? Let me know what you think, it's an idea that suddenly came and I think it would be an interesting story ;) Thanks for reading and sorry if I had a few mistakes.


End file.
